The Night Stalkers
by linschickrule101
Summary: Harry has returned for his fifth year at Hogwarts, but things are about to change very rappidly, new and old people are gathering together to help.
1. Chapter 1

Its been a good few years since I've written anything. Hope you enjoy.

Harry was sitting in the train compartment listening to the chatter around him. He'd had a bad summer and was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Having gone through a trial for use of magic to defend himself and the frustration of isolation from knowledge of Voldermort's return he was glad to be heading back to school.

They were all disembarking from the train and Harry was looking around for the half giant Hagrid. He taught care of creatures and was the ground keeper of Hogwarts.

"First years this way! Line up here." A woman was shouting over the heads of the other students. Shocked, harry approached her.

"Where's Hagrid?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Move on there please." She answered sharply, pushing Harry aside.

He carried on heading to the horseless carriages, spotting Ron just a head of him. He was about to call out for him when he came face to face with a scaly, skeleton looking horse that was attached to the once horseless carriages.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked him as he looked around.

"What are these?" he replied, skirting the beast.

"What are what?" Ron asked, craning his neck to look over Harry.

"You can't see them? Attached to the carriage?" Harry asked, feeling uneasy. Ron shrugged, frowning at Harry and continued to the door of the carriage.

"Don't worry, I can see them too." Luna Lovegood said as she glided past Harry. "I've been able to see them since my first year." Harry nodded dumbly and climbed in after her.

* * *

Harry was settled at the Feast having eaten his fill; he had been watching Umbridge at the staff table. He'd already explained to Ron and Hermione about that woman being at his hearing. Hagrid was present at the staff table and he figured he must still have been out on the mission Dumbldore had set him.

Dumbldore had just stood up and the hall went quiet; he once again outlined the rules about no magic in the corridors and the forbidden forest when Umbridge had called his attention with her girly coughing. She had the proceeded to bore the hall with a lecture about magic teaching and changes to come in Hogwarts. After she had sat down Dumbldore stood once more. Expecting to be dismissed several students were slowly rising.

"I will only keep you a moment longer to tell you about our new security from the Ministry of magic." He announced, encouraging people to re-seat themselves. From the door to the corridor approached several men and women, all dress in muggle clothes; there were seventeen people in total. "These are two teams of the Night Stalker group. The ministry has deemed that they will be guarding this castle night and day. If they catch any student at night or in forbidden places they have permission to hand out punishments. They will be with us for the rest of the year. Gabriel Riddle is in charge, and I hope that there will be no bother towards them from our students." The woman standing at the front, dressed in black jeans and a blood red top had two sheaths either side of her hip which help two long bladed knives. Her black hair was pulled into a plate that hung to her lower back, she was extremely pale skinned with intense black eyes. She raised her head to Dumbledore and nodded at him before turning to her team and signalling to the exit.

Once they left the hall erupted into a buzzing frenzy as students talked about why a security team would be needed. Dumbledore bade them all a good night and everyone headed out to their rooms.

Ron and Hermione left to see to the first years while Harry took the short cuts back to the dormitory. Neville told him the password and Harry headed up to bed.

Ron told Harry that the Night stalkers were trained hit men who carried out the more secretive workings of the Ministry.

* * *

The next month saw Harry's time at Hogwarts get progressively worse, between people believing the articles in the newspapers about Harry and Umbridge being a bitch he'd had enough. He'd had numerous detentions with umbridge and knew he wasn't the only one receive a certain punishment from her. He'd seen at least seven Griffindors with writing scarred into their hands. At least he could get back on the Quiditch pitch and enjoy himself.

This was their first practise and saw them through very nicely, he had just caught the snitch for the eighth time as was just coming into land when he noticed someone waiting for them on the ground. Harry landed with the rest and slowly approached the woman.

"Hi." She answered softly, as though they were going to take flight from her. "I was wondering if I could have a brief word with Mr Potter, please?"

Harry nodded, told the others he'd see them back at the castle. The woman waited till they had left and then turned to Harry. "My names Gabriel. I was hoping for your help with something."

Harry nodded slowly, feeling very unsure around her. "I've seen the students with the scars." She motioned to Harry's hand which he retracted quickly into his sleeve. "I've spoken to several students about it; I need more to admit to what she's doing...I promise you I can do something about it."

Harry looked at her for a few moments before lowering his head. "Okay. What do you need to know?"

"How's she doing it?" They talked for a good twenty minutes before Gabriel allowed Harry to leave. He felt oddly unsure as to whether he had done the right thing, but knew he could do anything now.

* * *

Harry hadn't mentioned anything to Ron or Hermione about Gabriel and didn't see the need until the Friday after when everyone was having dinner. The night Stalkers often ate at a separate table near the staff table. Half of them would eat dinner together and then swap shift with the daytime security, this night however no one was at the table. A lot of the students spent a long time normally craning their necks to watch the team and try to listen into their conversations, so it was well noted when no one was at the table.

It wasn't until half way through dinner that the answer became apparent. The hall doors were flung wide open as three men shot down one side of the hall and three ran down the other. Two people ran to either end of the staff table. All of them held defensive stances with their wands drawn. The rest of the group walked slowly down the middle, two standing guard of the door. Gabriel walked casually to the front of the staff table, a piece of rolled parchment clutched in her hand.

Two more of her team stopped behind her while the remaining four spread out along the table. Gabriel stepped upon the platform the staff table was upon and stood across from Umbridge. She unrolled the parchment and began reading.

"Doris Umbridge, the council of the Night Stalkers have deemed you be unfit to continue your teaching at the residence of Hogwarts School Witch Craft and Wizardry. We have further more determined that you shall spend one year and three months per following offences: Obtaining a scaring quill, use of a scaring quill, abuse of under age children with previous item."

Gabriel glanced over the document with a slight grin. "Further more you are now removed from you position at the Ministry until a trial is brought to order. Signed and consented by the Minister of Magic Mr Fudge." Gabriel rolled the parchment up and looked down upon the suddenly pale face of Umbridge.

"Do you have anything you wish to say?" She asked. Umbridge launched herself from her chair, over the table and latched onto Gabriel's shoulders. In the blink of an eye Umbridge was on the floor half way across the Hall, with Gabriel crouched in front of her.

"Get this scum out of my sight!" Gabriel growled, standing back to her full height of six foot. The Two standing by the door swept up to Umbridge, grabbed her under her arms and promptly vanished in a flash of black fire, startling the students nearby.

Gabriel brushed a stray hair from her face, turned to face Dumbldore. "My apologises, but we couldn't allow her here any longer, it just had to done straight away. I have however found someone wandering the grounds..." she turned to the doors behind her, extending her hand to someone. "He seems very happy to replace your Defence Teacher."

The hall suddenly erupted into applause as none other than Remus Lupin walked down the middle of the hall to Gabriel. Dumbledore stood to his feet, joined the applause and shouted "Welcome back Professor Lupin."

Gabriel and Lupin shook hands and then both walked in opposite directions; Gabriel leaving the hall with her team behind her, and Lupin into his seat with a fresh plate of food.

The whole Hall were talking about Lupin, Umbridge' arrest and the Night Stalkers. Hermione however could ask only one question. "How did they leave the school with the wards in place?"

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, let me know what you think.

Lynds


	2. chapter 2

The rest of the weeks saw a dramatic change in opinions to lessons. The whole seemed to have relaxed, especially in DADA classes. Lupin settled quickly into the routine of classes, bringing back the practical side of the lessons.

The Night stalkers were suddenly revered and not just by the students; a lot of teachers would often approach them to thank them. Just before Halloween Hagrid had returned to teach the Care of magic creature classes.

As they approached Hagrids hut they could see the deep bruising around his face. "Right, I've been updated about what you been learning."

"Unicorns, so much better than beasts!" Pansy Parkinson said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes...well...I have something different for you." Hagrid stuttered, leading the way to the edge of the forest and round the corner. Several students looked unsure but followed as a slow and safe distance. A deep growling could be heard that further slowed the group down.

Round the corner they could see a large metal fence, very similar to the style used in cattle barns. Harry stood gaping with the rest of the class. Ron whimpered beside him and slide back a step.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, further surprising Harry.

"Gabriel and Bassen have kindly offered us the use of their hounds. Does anyone know what breed of dog they are?" Hagrid asked, pointing to the two big black dogs. They each sat either side of Gabriel, tethered via think chains to Gabriel's hands. The dogs, sitting down came up to middle of Gabriel's stomach; they were very broad with sharp ears, pudgy faces and very large paws. The bared teeth and long claws on the dogs increased the menacing appearance of the dogs.

A man sat on the top rung of the six foot metal fence just behind Gabriel, he raised a hand in welcome and spoke. "As long as you don't insult them, they won't bother you. You can approach them."

A few brave people did move forward, most of the others barely shuffled in behind the rest. "This is Shana and Bear. Does anyone know what these are?" Gabriel asked. Only Malfoy's hand raised up. "They're Hell Hounds."

"Yes indeed." Gabriel answered petting one of the dogs on the head.

"They can only be controlled by demons!" Malfoy interrupted, pointing straight at Gabriel, she tilted her head, a secret smile on her lips. "They are notoriously difficult to train, but you don't need particular blood to do it." She pointed to Bassen behind her. "The male (Bear) is his hound, Shana is mine."

"What are they for?" Dean asked, stepping forward for a better look.

"They are hunting and war animals. Back in the old days, the one with the most hounds is most likely to win. However these days, we use them as intimidation. Say we did a raid on a large building, unknown number of people inside, how would you carry out crowd control? Simple walk in with a hound by your side, people will do tricks for you to keep them away." Gabriel smirked.

She carried on explaining the structure of the hounds, the food they eat and their temperament. After several minutes Malfoy's muttering increased in volume. "Ugly beasts, my father will not be happy. And that bitch being here after she raided our home." Bear suddenly started snarling in Malfoy's direction. "My father will have her sacked and sweeping streets." In a matter of seconds the hound had lunged forwards with such force that the chain snapped and the beast promptly lunged towards Malfoy.

Out of nowhere Harry stepped sideways into the path of the hound, bent slightly forward he met the animal eye to eye. Bear stopped, swayed his head one way, Harry followed, it swayed back and Harry followed. The lips were pulled back in a teethy snarl and then Bear leapt forward; Harry thrust his fist forward and connected with the dogs nose. The dog yelped, stumbled backwards and dropped down at Harry's feet, belly up in a show of submission. Slightly shocked Harry bent down and started rubbing the dogs belly while the dog nuzzled his leg.

"It seems you've impressed my hound!" Bassen laughed, jumping down. Gabriel handed him the lead to her hound and approached Malfoy. "That's 50 points from Slytherin and a nights detention with me on Friday." She said, staring coldly. "And your father has no sway with the Night Stalkers. We only answer to the Minister, and that's only on a recommendation." A small smile slide across her lips.

"Your dog tried to kill me!" Malfoy shrieked, cowering at the back of the group.

"Bear was defending my honour. I did tell you they offend easily." She said turning back.

Gabriel returned to the group, she glanced down upon Harry and smiles warmly at him. "Hell hounds only shows submission to likeable individuals. You should be very honoured my dear." just at that point the school bell rang out across the grounds. "I wonder if it's not too much trouble, would you help me to get Bear back into his pen." Harry nodded towards her and stood to his feet. Upon seeing Harry rise to his feet Bear also stood and came to heel.

Bassen led Shana to the gate and unlocked it leading her in. At this point most of the class was making their way back to Hogwarts, only Ron and Hermione were left. Harry walked with the dog at heel and walked into the pen. At this point the dog was quite happily following Shana and the two were chasing each other in play. As Harry was leaving the gate locked behind him, Gabriel approached him once more. "Harry, I wonder can I have a quick word please. That was really good instincts you had there, however did you know to deal with a dog like. That takes a lot of guts."

"I don't really know to be honest. I just seem to know." Harry replied.

"Llike I said good instincts." Gabriel laughed. "Mind if I walk you back to the Castle?" Harry shrugged and extended his arm towards the Castle in a sign of acceptance. The four of them started walking when Bassen shouted to Gabriel. "I've got to get back on my shift; I'll see you at dinner tonight." Gabriel wave towards him and the 4 carried on.

"That was some great work getting rid of Umbridge." Ron commented.

"Well she deserved it, if she thinks we're working for her. Officially that is not what our job is. Besides she was a rotten woman." Gabriel told them. Ron, Hermione and Harry all laughed.

"I am surprised that the Minister agreed, it was him that appointed her." said Hermione.

"The only reason he had to sign the document was because of the evidence we had. Plus the fact that we would've gone public with it, and I think his campaign wouldn't have looked good after that. 'Least it means we can actually do our proper job."

"What proper job?" Harry queried.

" Well, let's just say that we all believe you Harry. Tell me, you must have seen the resemblance by now." Harry stopped, looked Gabriel up and down and then nodded.

"I just assumed that Dumbldore must trust you. You don't seem anything like your father."

"Good to know some people don't judge by your bloodline. I hate the looks I get when people figure it out. Besides, the Night Stalkers raised me after my mother died. And you wouldn't believe the people who are in this group. Not just the people on the teams but also our current and old reserves squad."

"Anybody we would know?" Hermione asked.

"Can't tell yet, not until voldermort reveals himself." by this time they had reached the entrance to the Castle. "Well, seems we must part ways. You're always welcome to go and see the hell hounds. I will see you three around." and with that Gabriel turned and walked past the main staircase and down the corridor.

"Who is her father then?" Ron asked Harry, Hermione too looked curious.

"Neither of you have ever met him. Nothing to worry about." Harry smiled to himself; he didn't see the need to tell them. "We have a free period, shall we try to catch up with our home work." the three of them headed for the common room; Harry deep in thought about what Gabriel had revealed.

* * *

Well...R&R...and that doesn't mean rest and relaxation...


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks saw times at Hogwarts go from bad to worse. Despite Umbridge being sacked the Ministry were still involving themselves in Hogwarts business. It started the middle of November when three official looking men stormed into the main Hall with Gabriel at their heels. She had a face of thunder and looked ready to pounce on the three.

The group approached the staff table where one man flung a letter at Dumbledore. "Straight for the Minister!" the man announced, standing proud. Gabriel side stepped them and also stood to attention, she didn't look happy, but the Trio gathered she was unable do anything due to her status in the Ministry.

"So you wish to inspect our lessons? And what exactly are you looking for?" Dumbledore asked, folding the letter and glancing around the hall with a cheery smile.

"Any dangerous or inappropriate materials taught in lessons." The second man answered, sneering up to Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the other two. "Do you think they know about the DA?" he asked. They hadn't stopped the meetings, mostly because everyone was enjoying them. Harry had asked Professor Lupin yesterday whether he should register the classes.

"_Probably best not to yet Harry." Lupin answered closing his office door. "Fudge is trying to get people inside the castle, he's looking for any way to sack Dumbledore. Even an innocent club like yours could be view by that delusional man as an attempt on his life." _

"_You think they'll send more Ministry representatives in?" Questioned Harry._

"_Dumbledore mostly suspects the Night Stalkers, but I think other wise. I think it'll be inspectors in to analyse goings on."_

A lot their lessons were regularly interrupted by the three Ministry inspectors who would sit at the back of the classes in every year and continuously asked questions of the teacher or students. But things got worse for Harry when more Daily Prophet articles were produced about him.

He had just stormed away from Ron after getting into a fight; his temper this year was sitting so close to the surface, and then Rons' constant temper wasn't helping.

He has found himself down by Hagrids' hut before he came out of his thoughts. Baring to the right he approached the metal fence of the Hound pen. He hoisted himself over the bars and sat dangling his legs in, just within touching distance of the Hounds as they ran up to greet him.

He'd been their sometime since last class until the darkness started to close in around him. "You must be fed up?" he jumped, nearly falling into the pen. "Sorry." Gabriel appeared over the top of the fence, swinging her legs over and sitting beside Harry.

"Yeah, but nothing much I can do." He sighed, twisting his hands together.

"Wish I could help." Gabriel muttered, dropping into the pen to hug both Hounds. "But with the officials here, my hands are tied."

"What would you do to help?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.

"We'd team with the Order, and start doing recognisance to prove my father's return. But the council don't want us being involved with this. When it all kicks off, we'll be here to help, whether they allow us or not. But can't risk the Ministry getting wise to us." She jumped back up the fence, coming face to face with Harry.

"Come join us for dinner." She laughed, launching over the top bar and dropping to the floor. "You need the break from people whispering." Harry climbed down after her and nodded; allowing her to lead the way back to the castle.

Once they entered the Hall, Harry felt the usual stares and heard the usual whispers. Gabriel smiled kindly at him, put an arm around his shoulder and guided him to the smaller table where half of the team were gathered, just sitting down to eat.

"Harry, may I introduce the Alpha team, Damon, Karlo, Meran, Tora, Davie, Metta, and Phosta." She pointed to each man in turn. Harry waved, feeling slightly unsure of the new people. The man called Davie pulled out a chair beside him and motioned for Harry to sit.

The table was quiet while they passed around the food between them. "So..." Harry started, searching for a topic. "If this is Alpha team, who are the other lot?"

"The other team are Charlie team." Gabriel said, picking up a chicken leg.

"I don't really know much about your group." Harry asked, burning for an answer.

"Of course you were raised in the muggle world." Tora said, sitting opposite Harry.

"Where would you like me to start?" Gabriel asked. "Shall I start with 'in the beginning'? or shall I start with the here and now?" Harry thought carefully.

"Everything if you can. I know nothing about your group, I didn't even know you worked for the Ministry." Gabriel smiled thoughtfully.

"Well our beginnings aren't fancy; before the days of the four founders of Hogwarts there was a group of friends, hard on their luck. They were great fighters but there were few ways to make decent money. So this group of friends teamed up and decided that becoming Hit men was adequate. And so their family after them followed in their footsteps. And from there they called themselves The Night Stalkers.

Years passed and the Ministry of Magic formed their foundation. Obviously they were met with various problems, Witches and Wizards, demons, vampires, goblins, the likes; who didn't want things to change." Gabriel smiled to the rest of the table.

"Now their Aurors, though very good, could not sort all the problems out...so our ancestors stepped in. Took the job and sorted it. After that we because the force of the Ministry, but they took advantage, wiped out all none violent competition, so the Council of The Night Stalkers chose to only do the biding of the Ministry once the targets were properly researched. So the Hit Men created a recognisance team."

She motioned out into the corridor. "Charlie team are one part of that creation. They spy and gather information on targets. Delta team as well (Who cover certain shifts on our days off) are also spies."

"What do your team do?" Harry asked, already guessing the answer.

"We, along with Beta team (who are at the Ministry) are the hit men. Tango and Victor team are the fighters or guards men. They are currently 'guarding' the Minister at the minute. Then we have a full fighting team if a big event happens and the reserve squad." Harry nodded, impressed with the fact that they were a small army.

"Who are the council?"

"They are elder members of the teams. Some retire, but those who excel are given the Council appointment. Basically they decide what we can and can't get involved in, who we can and can't target, so on and so forth."

"But you said you believe me, so why can't you get involved?" Harry asked.

"They don't want us to be involved in this, say we can't show favouritism in a war that doesn't concern us...go figure." Gabriel laughed, glancing at her watch. "My apologise Harry but our shift starts shortly."

He glanced around to see Bassen walking into the hall, he waved and smiled. Gabriel stood, holding the chair for him. "I'm sure this lot won't mind entertaining you for the rest of the evening?" Gabriel asked.

"By all means." Bassen said, shaking Harrys' hand. "So how come you're here?" The rest of the team had swapped seats and were waving good bye when Gabriel came up behind Harry. She rested a hand on his shoulder and dropped a kiss on top of his head. "Don't let people get you down, am always here if you need to talk." She smiled, turned and followed her team out, leaving Harry feeling happier than he had all week.

He spent the rest of the night with the Beta team, enjoying the general chatter that carried on around him. Bassen seemed very interested in Harry's skills at Defence at the Dark Arts, and they spent their time talking over general spells that had come in handy. Before he knew it the hall was empty and it was approaching curfew time. He was being walked to the portrait entrance of Griffendor tower and was bidding them farewell. What had started out as a poor day had suddenly become quite enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated, had a lot of problems to sort. Hope you enjoy, the next chapters will eventually get Sirius in, I promise

* * *

When Saturday came around Ron was still being in a foul mood and Hermione was still getting stressed. Harry had somehow kept up with this weeks homework and found he had finished it by lunch time. Deciding that he would be better giving Ron some room to breathe he would have a wonder in the grounds; the weather had been pretty dull and the cold was closing in.

He had just reached the edge of the lake when he could smell an odd smoky smell, looking around he saw nothing, but the smell got stronger towards one of the large oak trees by the lake. He heard a muffled laugh and glanced up to see Gabriel in one of the lower branches of the tree above his head. One arm was crossed over her body while the other was raised with a white stick in it.

"It's the only place I can smoke." She answered Harry, having seen the look he gave her. "Dumbledore said I couldn't smoke on school _ground_, well am not on the ground..." she shrugged and took a draw.

"I never figured you for a smoker." Harry replied.

"Well...I only smoke when I'm stressed, which is gradually increasing these days. What brings you out here?"

"Giving some room, getting some room." He shrugged.

"I know you hate to hear it but all you can do is grit your teeth and carry on." She jumped down and stood before Harry. "You really need to find a release for your anger. I was once like you, feeling that anger bubbling with no way to release it. Lucky for me my Grandfather,Karletan Sanches knew how to help. If you want I can do the same for you?"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I get every Saturday off at the moment, so if you find what I teach you to be useful we can keep going." Harry nodded enthusiastically. "That room you use for your defence club..." Harry gasped, not realising she knew. "any chance we could use it?" Again Harry nodded.

They headed to the room and Gabriel let Harry pace up and down to get the door to appear, once it appeared they entered. The room was roughly the side of the Griffindor common room with several bean bags scattered around the room.

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"Wandless magic." Harry gaped at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It taught me to control my emotions and focus my energy. It's very dangerous mind, once you learn the basics, losing your emotions can release your magic at extreme levels. That's why it isn't taught until later years." Gabriel motioned to one of the bean bags.

Harry sat down and Gabriel sat opposite. "First off you need to understand the theory, that every magical person or creature has a core. It's the central area in a person; have you ever felt so sad, or angry that you felt like something was burning in your chest, ready to explode." He nodded, he knew that anger only too well. "What you need to do is go to that place and grasp that energy. First off close your eyes and look into where that emotion sits in your body."

Harry did as she said. He concentrated on that bundle of emotion that was clotted in his chest; Gabriel knelt down in front of him. "Grasp that core, grasp the emotion." Harry felt it tighten. "Now feel that energy draw to your hands. Say a spell, a lighting spell. Think in your mind that you want light." Gabriel carried on, murmuring instructions to focus Harry. And then he felt it, the heat in his hands, behind his closed eyes his lids flared with light. Slowly opening his eyes, still trying to concentrate, he nearly lost control when he saw the ball of light sitting in his hands.

"Well done." She whispered. "This is the easy bit, let's get onto the hard part." She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

After three further hours of practising, Harry was finally able to bring light to his hand with a quick thought, he was also able to launch it across the room; doing all of this while Gabriel sent off numerous distractions around him.

"You're hungry and shattered." Gabriel said, standing up beside Harry. "Let's get you some dinner." She draped an arm around his shoulder and led him down for dinner, the pair talking excitedly. Once they reached the hall the Guards table was filled to capacity. Harry and Gabriel joined the corner section of the table to cheers and greetings. While their plates were filled and passed down to them Harry had one last burning question he had held back for so long.

"How did your mother fall for Voldermort?" The table descended into silence. Harry dropped his gaze, turning red in the face.

"She made a mistake, simple as." She reached out and lifted his chin. "I have nothing to hide from you Harry."

"I'm sure the Guards don't want to be babysitting you Potter." The interruption shocked everyone; swinging round Harry came face to face with Snape.

"Nothing of your concern Servious." Gabriel said, turning back to her meal. "I asked Harry if he would like to join us." She smiled sweetly.

"Right...enjoy your meals." Snape said, turning away and sweeping away from the table.

"If you're free tomorrow, I'll tell you about my past." Harry nodded; eager to spend more time with the Night Stalkers. "On one condition," he raised an eyebrow at her. "You tell me about your life."

Harry paused a moment to consider the deal. "Alright then."

The rest of the meal was spent much like the last night, general chatter of goings on and old stories retold for Harry's amusement. By the end of the night they had walked Harry back to the Common room where he found Ron sitting in the chair by the fire, waiting for him. He stood up quickly, face slightly red as he tried to apologise to Harry. Harry just waved a hand and smiled.

"It's ok mate." He said, walking up the dormitory stairs. "I'm heading off to bed."

* * *

There you go, another chapter down, R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

Back again, hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next morning saw Harry up early and down for breakfast with Hermione who seemed to have relaxed a bit after the Saturday. When he was about half way through breakfast Gabriel appeared behind him. "Once you're finished lets meet up, you'll find me in my smoking tree."

Once Gabriel had gone Hermione rounded on him. "Are you sure you should be talking with her? I mean she works for the Ministry!"

"And she hates taking their orders. She's just waiting for the truth to become public knowledge so she can step up beside me. I trust her." Hermione pursed her lips but stayed silent. Once Harry had finished they went their separate ways and Harry found Gabriel where she said she would be.

"Well then, what would you like to know?"

"Your parents story first." Harry asked.

"Well my mother was called Andrina Sanches, her mother had died in child birth so her father Karletan raised her in the folds of the Night Stalkers. My mother became an accomplished recognisance, essentially spying upon people and even blending in to gather information. Now this was rare for someone on that side of the family as my mother and grandfather are...were demons." Harry gasped. "Yes Demons exist, not many now, but there still are communities. My Mother became leader of Charlie team, and during this time she was asked to infiltrate a recent group calling themselves Death eaters. My mother easily got in and found herself quickly in the higher ranks near to the leader, a man who fashioned a name of Lord Voldermort." Gabriel paused in their walkings and faced Harry.

"My mother fell for him; of course this was before his drastic change in appearance. They had a relationship and I was born. Unfortunately my mother made the mistake of being honest about herself, so my father locked her up. When I was five my father started experimenting on my mother, and hence he is the monster he is today; but the price was the death of my mother." She glanced away, suddenly lost in thought staring into the water of the lake.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked her gently, sensing the sadness that rolled off her body.

"My grandfather, when I was ten finally located where I was. A huge fight ensued and I was rescued." She smiled sadly to Harry. "He raised me, like my mother, in the folds of the Night Stalkers, but unlike my mother my strengths were in fighting...and killing.

When I was 11 you stopped my father and a year later my grandfather was killed in a Death eater raid. I was raised by the council and upon my seventeenth birthday, I took my Grandfathers place as leader of the Alpha team, and I've been here ever since."

They carried on walking in silence; after a few minutes Harry told the tale of his life, from what happened at Godric Hallows to the Summer of this year. Gabriel listened patiently while Harry exposed his soul; when he stumbled over his third year and tried to explain about Sirius Gabriel stopped him.

"I know your Godfather." Harry looked up at her in shock. "I currently have him in the reserves of the Night Stalkers." Nodding happily Harry finished his story. "Thank you for being honest with me Harry. If you will excuse me, I'm going to grab a few more hours sleep before my night shift. I hope we can spend more time together?"

"Defiantly!" Harry exclaimed as they parted ways.

The run up to Christmas saw the first Quiditch match being won by Griffindor, however ending in a fight that got both Weasley twins and Harry in a month detention with Filch. The detentions gave little time to spend with Gabriel, but gave them a few hours of training together where Harry was now able to form weak shields around himself and move objects on command.

Before harry knew it, the Christmas holidays were a few days away and Harry was readily looking forward to sometime at the Burrow. One the second to last night Harry was woken from his dream of attacking Arthur Weasley in the Ministry. McGonagall had swiftly taken Harry to the Headmasters office to explain what had happened. Upon opening the door he found not only Dumbledore at his desk but also Gabriel. Dumbeldore was sat at his desk while Gabriel had her hands upon the desk, leaning over face to with Dumbledore. Once the door had opened she sprang back and took int he sight of Harry.

"Harry! Are you ok?" she strided out to him and bent to look into his face, feeling his forehead. Once she stepped back Harry told the room about what he had seen. Dumbledore paced once across the room and stopped. He addressed a few portraits, giving them instructions, and then turned to Gabriel.

"It seems to have occurred near to your office Gabriel."

"I'll hurry down there." With a blast of cold air Gabriel had disappeared into shadows. McGonagall was told to gather the Weasley children while Fawkes was sent on look out. Once the Weasley family were gathered one of the portraits had returned. "Gabriel found him, he looks a right state Albus!"

The second portrait returned. "He's arrived at St. Mungos. They say he'll live, Gabriel's gone to get Molly." Then the third Portrait returned. "My Grandson has agreed to take the children." The man grumbled, settling himself back into his painted chair. Dumbledore nodded to himself and grabbed a sheet of blank parchment off his desk, waved his wand and held it out to the group of children.

"This will take you to the Order Headquarters. Wait there with Sirius until we know what is happening." They all gathered round and as Harry met Dumbldore's eyes, the rage surged within him like a snake rearing up. Just before he was swept away he heard every glass object shatter within his sight and then he was pulled into darkness.

They found themselves in the kitchen of the Order headquarters with Sirius gathering them around the table, muttering about making teas for everyone. After a few spattered arguments about going to St. Mungos the group settled in for a long night. By morning time only Harry and Sirius were still awake. They bother heard the kitchen door open and were greeted with the pale, tired face of Molly Weasley and the alert features of Gabriel, an arm wrapped around Molly's shoulders supporting her.

"You sit Molly, I'll get some teas and breakfast going." By this time the Weasley children had woken and were gathering around their mother to hear the news.

"He'll live." Molly said, hugging Ginny.

While the family shared the relief of the news Harry went to help Gabriel and Sirius make Breakfast. As Harry was setting the plates Mrs Weasely stepped round and pulled Harry into a hug. "Thank you for saving Arthur. If you hadn't of seen what happened he would not have survived the night." Harry felt unsure and muttered "your welcome."

"Sirius? Can I have a word?" Harry asked, stepping out of the kitchen. They both settled in the lounge and Harry explained his fears about actually being the snake. "Harry, you merely saw what Voldermort was trying to see. You can't have been there and gotten back in that space of time."

"He's right Harry." They both looked up at Gabriel, leaning against the closed door. Near had even heard the door open let alone close. "My father and you share a link through that scar. If he's trying to force his mind into the snake to do his bidding, then must have accidently followed him there in your mind. Besides, Arthur would not be alive, no one would have found him in time." Harry nodded, feeling slightly better about the situation. The three of them returned to the kitchen to serve up breakfast; as they were handing over flowing plates out to each person an odd ringing noise could be heard. All heads turned to Gabriel as she rummaged in her jean pockets, pulling out what looked like a compact mirror. She turned herself so the mirror was held before her , separating herself from the occupants of the table. Flicking open the case a small green face rose out of the bottom section.

"Minister. I trust you've heard the situation." She addressed the face.

"What were doing there at that time of night." Minister Fudge growled out.

"I was attempting to catch up on my paperwork. As you have noticed I don't get into the office at all anymore, and yet I still have work to do there. Since it was a quiet night I attempted to collect my work and return with it, to complete it on the rest of my shift."

"And just what sort of paper work would you have to attend to?"

"The wanted list." She raised her eyebrow at the floating face. "Unless of course you want these people free to roam?"

The minister grumbled, pursed his lips. "And what was Arthur Weasely doing down there at that time?"

"I found a stack of papers referring to a gentleman who is hexing toilets to eat Muggles. Since the Aurors don't deem it serious enough to attend to it seemed he was hoping for some of Charlie team to have a look into it."

"Right well. Good for finding him and being quiet about it."

"Thank you Minister. If that is all? I must return to my work."

"Of course. I wish to see these documents in the morning. I shall push the Aurors into tackling it."

"Thank you and goodnight Minister." The face sank back into the mirror and Gabriel closed it tight. "Now I just need to make these documents appear." Gabriel laughed, addressing the room.

"I can't thank you enough Gabriel. You've covered for Arthur, you've saved his job." Molly said.

"He's a good man Molly. Can't have him being questioned about his actions." Then the rest set down to eat. Gabriel and Sirius finished first and excused themselves to sit in the lounge and talk. Gradually The twins, Ron and Ginny drifted off to bed while Harry helped Mrs Weasely with the washing up. He bade Mrs Weasley a good night and went to the lounge to say good night, but what he heard through the door made him stop.

"He can't honestly want me stuck here?" Sirius half shouted.

"Sirius, he's just worried about what we're planning. I mean if it goes wrong you go back and I'll go down with you." Gabriel answered.

"Are you willing to take the risk?"

"Of course." Gabriel said, the door opened and Harry jumped back. "Ease dropping is very rude."

"Sorry I just came to say good night." Harry paused, debating what to say. "What are you two planning?"

"You'll know when I get it approved Harry. But for now," she bowed to look Harry in the face. "Don't you concern yourself with it. Goodnight." Taking that as a dismissal he hugged Sirius and went up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Well you know what button to push.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back once more, hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next day saw Hermione arrive after cancelling her holiday with her parents. The next few days passed pleasantly with Sirius getting into the Christmas spirit. On Charismas eve all the children were herded upstairs and the kitchen was put out of bounds after several minutes they all piled onto the stairs with extendable ears. The ears crept to the door and pressed against it.

"It sounds like a big risk!" Lupin said through the string in Harry's ear.

"I'm more than ready for the risk. I can't just wait around anymore." Sirius argued.

"What about you though Gabriel? I think you're taking the bigger risk." Kingley added.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to sort this out." Gabriel said. There was a sudden crackling noise and every one pulled away from the string. "I did say eaves dropping was rude." They looked around in shock as the strings were tugged out of their hands. Gabriel sat at the bottom of the stairs examining the extendible ears.

"These are awesome Fred and George." She looked up. "Like I said to Harry, I don't want you lot to know the plans in case it goes wrong. The less people who know the better." The more Harry looked at her the more he realised he could see through her; he reached out a hand to her shoulder and his hand passed through. Pulling his hand back everyone was gawping at Gabriel. She laughed and threw the extendible ears to Fred. "A handy Doppelganger spell, am still in there but my image is out here." She smiled at the group. "They've finished now." And she vanished.

The kitchen door opened and the order members gradually filtered past the teens on the stairs and out the front door. They descended the rest of the stairs and entered the kitchen where Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Gabriel were still seated at the table. Harry took the seat beside Gabriel, while the twins sat opposite.

Gabriel glanced at Molly who was working across the kitchen by the sink and then leaned forward to the twins. "I didn't tell your mother about the incident on the stairs. On the agreement I can buy some of those off you. I'm sure Charlie and Delta team would love a set of them for future work." She whispered to the twins. They both nodded.

"Well then Sirius, if all goes well I shall be back on Boxing day with the forms." She winked at the twins and leant forward again. "Think up a price and have a few of those waiting for me then." She added quietly. Then she stood to her feet, picked up her biker jacket off the back of the chair and headed for the door.

"You're not staying?" Molly Asked.

"Sorry Molly. My paper work gets higher and higher and I really need to continue with it."

"Will you be spending Christmas with your team?" Harry asked.

"No they have family to see. If anyone needs me I'll be in my office." She turned to leave once more.

"You're on your own on Christmas?" Molly gasped. "I won't have that! Come spend it with us." She insisted.

"I don't wish to be a bother Molly, you have far too many to tend to this year." Gabriel argued, waving her hand at Remus and Sirius.

"One more person is hardly that much work." Ginny butted in.

Gabriel laughed. "I know when I'm being ganged up on." She turned to Molly. "Very well. I have some things to attend to in the morning but I will be round after you've visited your husband." Molly smiled up at her. "Thank you." Gabriel added, finally exiting the door.

After opening presents the next morning the family plus Harry and Hermione left to St. Mungos hospitals. After the visit (and having recovered from the shock of Neville's parents) they returned home to help Mrs Weasley start dinner. When they entered the kitchen they found Gabriel and Sirius hunched over a stack of forms with Remus standing behind them.

"Just sign here." Gabriel indicated, handing Sirius a quill. "Here and initial here." She turned the document to herself and started signing at certain points as well. "Well that's in order. I'll leave it on Mrs Bones' desk for her to counter sign."

Harry plonked down beside her. "Can we ask what this is yet?" he asked. Gabriel glanced at Sirius who cast his head down and waved his hand.

"Sit." Gabriel ordered to the group. They gathered quickly round the table while Gabriel shuffled the documents. "I've pulled some strings to get Sirius a fair trial. This means if we can prove his innocence then he's cleared of all charges." Harry felt excitement rise in his body.

"Has the Minister not interfered?" Hermione asked.

"He tried." Gabriel answered. "I mean it'll be embarrassing when he gets off."

"If." Sirius interrupted. "If I get off." Gabriel glared at him.

"The deal I've struck up is for seven people to judge the case. I'll be representing Sirius, the judges will be directing questions. I've arranged for a memory viewing to look at Sirius' side of the story. But they want to question those involved. That means you three." Gabriel pointed to Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Plus Dumbledore and Lupin." She added.

"What happens if it isn't enough?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"He gets put away and I go down with him." The table descended into silence.

"You know I'll defend you Sirius." Harry broke the silence. Ron and Hermione nodded along with him. Sirius put his head in his hands while Lupin laid a caring hand on his back.

"I said they would want to help." Lupin told Siruis quietly.

"When's the case?" Ron asked.

"The 29th."

"Wait! Four days time?" Ron said.

"We had to move it along quickly; less time for Fudge to weasel out of it." Gabriel explained.

"We'll be there." Harry said, finishing the conversation.

* * *

The next few days saw the house descend into tension; Sirius alone was very edgy and sulky. Gabriel had not returned, but had sent a letter with a large raven confirming the date and time of the court. The letter explained that Bassen and Damon were going to escort Sirius to the Night Stalkers office where they would meet Gabriel. The others would wait outside the main court room till called in to give evidence. Damon, Bassen, Phosta and Tora were going to guard Sirius throughout the trial.

When the morning of the 29th dawned Harry came down to the kitchen with Ron at 6am, having had a bad nights sleep, to find they weren't the only ones up early. Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Bill (Who had arrived home spend the holidays with the family) were sitting eating breakfast. Within the next hour Lupin, Hermione and the twins all arrived.

By half past eight the Weasley's, Lupin and Hermione were giving goodbye hugs and good luck wishes to Sirius and Harry before they left the house to get to the Ministry via the front entrance. Harry and Sirius sat in strained silence until Bassen and Damon shadowed into kitchen. Bassen wore a pure black suit with raised heeled, polished shoes. He looked formidable and appeared to Harry almost like a bouncer on steroids. The other man was much taller, with brown short cropped hair, also wearing a pure black suit.

"You're charms caster really needs to put an anti shadow charm over this place." Bassen said shaking hands with Sirius. "I know not many people use that form of travel but it's harder to monitor who can and who can't."

Damon, the taller of the two tilted his head at Sirius with a curious expression on his face. Sirius glared back. "You're lucky to have Gabriel put her neck out like this." Bassen pulled Damon back. Although the size difference was evident, Bassen stood nearly twice as wide as Damon. They squared off.

"Keep opinions to yourself." Bassen ground out, finally stepping away from Damon. "When you're ready Sirius."

Sirius stood up and stepped round to face Damon. "I know how much Gabriel has done for me. " he paused, biting his lip. "And I know the risk, but she convinced me she could do this. And I am one of your reserve members...so we're family in a sense."

Damon eyed Sirius, glanced away and nodded. Sirius looked to Bassen. "I'm ready." Damon placed a hand on Harrys' shoulder while Bassen gripped Sirius arm.

"This might not feel nice." Bassen told the two, as shadows seemed to swirl around the four men. It felt like being dipped into ice and crushed, the darkness closing in tightly around them. When Harry felt he could breath he realised he stood in a large office with 9 desks spread around the room.

He turned to the back wall to see it taken up with wanted posters and filling cabinets. The wall to his left held various posters of bands (Some moving, some not) and various slogans and a door marked bathroom/shower room. To his right were pictures of each team, some poses of team gathering, while others appeared to show nights out. The door stood in the right hand wall nearest the front corner. The front wall was most baffling as there appeared to be 16 large Tv's stacked in twos above a large console desk that stretched the full length of the wall. The farthest edge of the desk had panels that were pulled out with various wires handing out. Upon the desk were 4 sets of headphones and 4 keyboards with joysticks attached.

The door marked bathroom opened and Gabriel walked out, dressed in a fitted grey, pinstriped, three piece suit and white shirt; she had black, high heeled, pointed toed boots. Smiling she threw a paper towel in the nearest bin. "You boys ready?" she asked.

"You have black on you." Sirius said, pointing to her right cheek. She brushed her cheek and came away with a black oily substance on her hand. She cursed, moved over to the desk nearest Harry and sat down, pulled random draws open. She fished out a small hand held mirror and some make up wipes and cleared her hand and face of the oil.

"It's from the bloody machine." She said, packing the stuff away. "I've finally got it working except for that side." She waved to the open panel, sighing. "Shall we make a move then." She added glancing at her watch, and binning the wipes.

They all nodded nervously as she led the way to the office door. They filled out into the corridor and Gabriel led the way down the dark bricked hallway. She turned one corner and then another before stopping at a line of chairs. Lupin, Dumbledore, Hermonie and the Weasley's were sitting just outside of the court room door where Harry had been only that previous summer. Two other people were waiting in front of the door. One was a man with shocking red hair that fell about his shoulders, the other a small, slight woman with the same long red hair. Harry would have sworn they were brother and sister. They both wore the same black attire as Bassen and Damon.

"Harry, have a seat. I'll call each person in turn, once you have given your evidence you will be asked to sit in the stands until the end of the session." Gabriel paused turning to Sirius. "When you're ready."

Sirius nodded, pulled Harry into a hug and whispered in his ear. "If I'm found guilty, I just want you to know how much I love you Harry." Harry felt the tears well up and returned the hug firmly, unable to reply to Sirius' statement. Sirius stepped back, straightened his blue suit and nodded to the door. Gabriel opened the large wooden door and walked through, followed by Bassen and Damon, the Sirius in the middle with Tora and Phosta bringing up the rear.

* * *

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its been a while. Had a friends wedding to help with. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to add comments or suggestions

* * *

Harry glanced up at the clock behind the row of chairs; twenty minutes. He took up his pacing again. Twenty minutes since his godfather had walked in.

The door opened behind him and he turned swiftly on the spot; Percy Weasley poked his head out, ignored his family and called for Remus Lupin. Lupin stood and followed the Percy into the court room.

A half hour passed by and then Dumbledore was called in. The man had not said a single word to him throughout the time. Twenty further minutes later and Ron was called in, he passed a quick, flat smile towards Harry. Half an hour later and Hermione was called in.

After forty minutes Harry was so jumpy and worked up he was just about ready to charge through the door when they finally opened. "Harry Potter."

He turned from the wall he had been leaning against and followed Percy through into the court room. He looked around the benches to the sides of him to see it was mostly filled up with a variety of witches and wizards. Harry entered the centre of the court to watch the podium where Sirius was sat surrounded by the four Night Stalkers; he looked pale, tired and shaken. Every fibre in his body was telling him to run to his godfather and comfort him.

He approached the chair in the middle of the floor and took a seat in it, glancing up at the people in front of him. There were twelve people sat with the Minister in the centre, gazing down at Harry.

Gabriel stepped into view from the shadow cast by the raised judge's bench. "Can you state your name for the record please." She commanded.

"Harry James Potter." He replied.

"Do you know this man upon the podium?" she asked, extending her arm towards Sirius.

"Yes. He is my Godfather, Sirius Black."

"How did you first meet Sirius?"

"It was at the shrieking shake when we thought he had kidnapped Ron Weasley."

"And what did you find out that night?" Gabriel walked to stand in front of him.

"That Peter Pettigrew was alive." There was a rumble that passed around the crowd behind them.

"Silence!" The minister commanded, turning to question Harry. "You mean to say that Peter Pettigrew is alive?"

"Yes. He was my parent's secret keeper; Sirius changed the plan at the last minute. Peter is an Animagus, in the form of a rat, a rat with missing toes." Percy, who was taking notes made a sudden sound that he quickly covered with a cough.

"Where had he been the whole time? The whole thirteen years?"

"He had been living with the sons of the Weasely family. At the time of his exposure he was in the care of Ron Weasley." Gabriel nodded as she looked up to the 'Jury'.

"Please tell us Harry, what you personally think of Sirius Black."

"He's become like a father, a close uncle, almost like a brother..." Harry glanced back at the man. "I don't think I could manage without him." Sirius bowed his head as a silent sob escaped his throat.

"I reiterate." Gabriel said, stepping between Harry and Sirius. "That my client was wrongly accused. As you have heard from several sources it was Peter Pettigrew, who has masqueraded as a rat for thirteen long years, who was the secret keeper to the Potter family. It was Peter Pettigrew who 'ratted' on them. It was Pettigrew who killed those Muggles when cornered. And it was this government who jailed an innocent man without a trial!"

Gabriel paced back to stand before the minister. "Do you still need to see his memory?" she asked him. The minister nodded and motioned for an object to be brought forward. Gabriel approached Harry once more and crouched down next to him. "I need you to step down for now. If you go to sit with your friends on the front bench." Harry stood and went to move to the bench when Gabriel placed her hand upon his shoulder. "You don't need to watch this though."

Harry kept her eye as he nodded but moved to the bench to sit next to Ron.

"Sirius, can you step forward?" The guard moved with him. "Phosta, can you?" The red headed man stepped round to Sirius as he sat in the chair Harry had vacated.

"Mr Black, bring forth the memory of the night of the deaths of the muggles in Jackson street." Sirius nodded and closed his eyes. Phosta drew his wand and placed it to Sirius' temple, drawing a misty glob from his mind. He turned and dropped the mist into the dish that was placed next to them. Phosta swirled the dish once and stepped back.

An image rose far into the air, like watching a show on an invisible Tv. It showed Sirius racing along a suburban street in the dark, the streetlights lighting pools of street around him. Ahead of him was a figure who was shorter and dumpy. The figure reached a cul-de-sac and turned, trapped by Sirius.

"Give it up Peter!" He screamed, skidding to a halt a few metres from Peter Pettigrew. "I know you were the secret keeper!"

"Sirius! How could you? You traded them in...in...in for power!" Peter stuttered, eyes casting about for an escape. The shouts were drawing out numerous muggles from their houses.

"Drop the act!" Sirius commanded, raising his wand up.

"I had no choice Sirius. He would have killed me." Peter paused and slowly pulled his wand from his sleeve. "I'm sorry." He half whispered, suddenly twirling his wand in a circle while pointing upwards, the street around him exploded outward. Sirius was flung back with the force of the blast.

Slowly, while groaning, he sat up on his elbows and gazed at the devastation before him. A crater that sank deep into the earth, right down to the sewer lines and stretch several houses in length. "Peter!" he screamed. Then the image faded to black and the silence wrapped around the bodies of every person in the Court.

Harry turned his gaze to Sirius who was staring blankly ahead; Gabriel stepped around the chair. "Minister. I have brought before you all evidence that in my opinion concludes in the wrongful imprisonment of this good man. I humbly ask that you and the twelve Jurors' deliberate this evidence and bring a verdict of not guilty." Gabriel placed her hands behind her back, mirroring the guard around Sirius and stood to attention awaiting the Ministers reply.

After a pause the Minister leant forward and spoke. "Court is adjourned for two hours. We shall have a verdict by then. Dismissed!" He stood and led the way to the door at the end of raised benches. There was sound of movement behind Harry in the public gallery as people exited, a few flashes of cameras sprayed across the court room and then there was only the people who were witnesses, the guard, Sirius and Gabriel. She turned to the group and motioned to the single door across the other end of the Court.

"I have requested lunch for us, and for the use of the room. Together." She led the way and they entered a small room with a table and chairs placed in the centre. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, the twins, Charlie and Bill were seated at the top of the table.

"How was it?" Mr Weasley asked, approaching Ron.

"I think it went well." Ron answered glancing round the group for a confirmation.

Harry nodded and sat down beside Sirius who looked pale and ill. He suddenly realised that Dumbledore was not with them. Gabriel closed the door, patted Sirius shoulder and walked to the other end of the room. "We've done all we can. Now we can only hope for a good verdict."

Damon stepped up beside Sirius, twisting his hands. "I just want to appologise-" Sirius cut him off.

"Its ok. I understand."

"But I..." he trailed off looking for the words.

"You're loyal to Gabriel. She's done so much for you all. I understand the hostility." They shook hands and Damon walked back to the rest of the Guard by the door.

Mrs Weasley passed plates of food around but Harry and Sirius could hardly touch anything. Gabriel point blank refused a plate. "You have to eat." Mrs Weasley insisted.

"I'm fine Molly. I just really want Peter's name on that hit list." She ground out, pacing past Harry.

For two hours the group sat in tense silence, the Guard kept drawing Gabriel into conversations that she barely followed. Harry could tell she was getting more edgy with each minute. After two hours there was a knock on the door that startled the occupants of the table.

Percy stuck his head in and spoke directly to Gabriel, ignoring the table. "They are entering." Then he turned and disappeared back out. The group slowly got to their feet and filled back into the dingy court room. The public gallery was packed out with numerous people standing. The Jury stand was filled with the thirteen witches and wizards and Percy who sat with a note book on his knee.

Harry, Hermonie, Lupin and the Weasley's filled back to the bench in front of the gallery while the Guard stood in a line in the centre of the floor. Gabriel and Sirius stood in front of them, before the Jury stand.

"Sirius Black. We have reached our verdict. Do you have anything you wish to say?" Fudge said.

Sirius glanced at Gabriel and then back to the Minister. "No Sir." He croaked.

"Very well. On the count of causing the deaths of James Potter and Lily Potters' deaths this Jury have found the defendant..." The whole court room breathed. "Not Guilty!"

Sirius reached out and clutched Gabriel's arm, she reached back and held his shoulder. "On the count of causing deaths to thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew, this court has found you...not guilty! Congratulations Mr Black."

Sirius' legs gave way and he dropped down. Gabriel grasped him under his arms and held him up while Lupin and Harry ran forward to him. Harry threw himself into his Godfathers arms, pressing his hot face into his chest. Lupin took Sirius' arm to support him while Gabriel released him and stepped forward.

"I request that compensation be awarded to my client and his rights as Godfather to Harry Potter are re-installed. Also I wish for the Night Stalkers to lead the search of Peter Pettigrew on a dead or alive bases."

The Minister glared down upon Gabriel. "Your team shall of course lead the search. And as outlined in your contract to this court case Mr Black shall of course be compensated as to the stated amount. As to his rights of Godfathering Mr Potter, this court cannot deny him this. Court dismissed." He snarled angrily, standing to his feet and swept from the room, Percy close behind him. A few of the Jury also stood and left while others came to the front shouting their congratulations down to Siruis. Once they had left, Harry noticed Shouts from the public gallery where several press photographers had barged their way to the front bench and were calling for photos.

The Four Guard members rushed to the benches and started to guide people out of the room, forcing several others along the way.

The Weasleys and Hermonie walked to Sirius, each congratulating him while Harry wiped his eyes. Gabriel smiled at him, patting his back. "Let's get you lot home. Would you prefer the front or the back exit?"

"Let's make a stir." Sirius grinned, gaining his feet. He looked ten years younger; he looked like he could float away with happiness.

"Bassen, could you please write up a hunt for Peter Pettigrew and produce some wanted posters." Bassen nodded and hurried from the court. "Phosta, Tora, could you two please spread the word to the Night Stalkers and let them know the events of today." They too nodded and left the room.

Gabriel gazed up at the last figures leaving the public gallery and flicked her head in acknowledgment to someone. She reached the bottom bench and craned her neck up into the stands where Lucius Malfoy was bent down. He muttered something to her and handed her an envelope. She nodded to him and walked back to the group. "Let's go the then."

They left the room, Gabriel in the lead and walked to the elevator; they all squeezed in and road up to the Atrium entrance. When the doors opened it was pandemonium. There were reporters shouting for interviews, camera flashes exploding all around, people shouting unknown word from all sides.

Gabriel sighed and stepped out first, throwing out her hands into the air all the people were suddenly pushed back and apart to make a walkway between them. She marched through the gap and the rest followed, gaping at the crowd that pushed in on the invisible barrier.

They walked all the way to the fire places and Gabriel handed out the floo powder, pushing each person forwards to leave for Grimauld Place. Mr Weasley was the last through and shared a smile with the crowded kitchen.

"You're a free man Sirius!" George chimed.

"How does it feel?" Fred copied, lunging forward with an invisible microphone.

The shadows suddenly closed together and Gabriel appeared in the middle. "My work is done. They have agreed to fund you a cottage in Scotland and agreed to the job offer."

"Job offer?" Charlie asked.

"I'll be working alongside Remus. Covering some classes and helping out." The Hogwarts students grinned. Hermonie stopped and eyed Gabriel suspiciously.

"What was that envelope?" she asked timidly. Gabriel smiled kindly, opened said envelope and handed a letter over to her. "What?" she screeched dropping the letter after a quick glance. Harry scooped it up and began to read.

'Dear Gabriel,

As discussed through Lucius I have sent your Christmas present and thank you for your present in return. Awaiting the date of meeting.

Lord Voldemort.'

"My mother forced a deal before her death. That we would exchange gifts on Christmas and Birthdays like a regular family. I asked for some tickets to a concert for me and the team." She flashed a bundle of Greenday tickets at the group.

"Awaiting the date of meeting?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that was another plan of mothers. One neither of us can avoid." She sighed. "One day, every year we are transported through magic to a location where my father and I must spend the day together. The past few years nothing happened because he had no body in which to teleport. This year however will be different." She grumbled. "Enough, this is your party Sirius, enjoy your freedom. I'll see you all back at school." She smiled. Sirius gazed at her and launched himself at the young woman, tackling her into a crushing hug.

"I can't thank you enough." He whispered.

"I couldn't let you rot here." Gabriel replied returning the hug. "Now I must get back to work and let the gang know about the Greenday gig." She laughed, disappearing into shadow. The occupants of the kitchen grinned at each other as they settled round the table for a dinner celebration.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for the reviews, glad to hear people still enjoying it. This chapters a little fast pace and confusing, but the next chapter will bring all into light.

* * *

The return back to school was an exciting one, once Sirius had been introduced on the evening meal the hall was a constant buzz. Harry had looked round for Gabriel but she was nowhere to be seen. Her team were at their table but she was missing.

Harry's first lesson back had been potions. Although the lesson went fairly well Harry was told to wait behind after class. Expecting a rollicking he was surprised when the potions master just sneered at him.

"The Headmaster has...requested that I teach you occulumency." Harry gave him a blank frown. "it means I am to teach you to close your mind to attack from another person." Snape sneered. "Your lessons shall be referred to as remedial potions, here next Friday and every Friday night after. Now get out."

Harry had quickly scarpered and told Ron and Hermione about his extra class. Hermione of course had been very impressed and instantly gone into a lecture of occulumency, while Ron had merely stuttered about extra classes with Snape.

The weekend was quick to come around and Harry was quickly regretting agreeing to the extra class. By Saturday he was glad of the break and even more glad to spot Gabriel at the Stalkers table. "Hey." He greeted her.

"How you doing Harry?" she asked, pulling out a chair for him. He looked her up and down and realised she was injured.

"What happened?" she merely laughed. On her face she had two deep cuts from her forehead, across her right eye and down her cheek. Her right arm was held in a cast from her elbow to the middle knuckles on her finger.

"Went off on a mission, big target." She viewed her cast. "Still got him though." Harry smirked back at her as he dished up some breakfast. "You still fancy some more lessons?" she asked. Harry nodded.

They settled themselves in the room of requirement and Harry went through his basic wandless spells. "Looking good so far Harry. Let's see how much you can levitate; lift every red object in this room." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.

"My chairs blue Harry." He glanced at her, lowering the chair but keeping her up in the air. She smirked, "I suppose, yes the coat is red." He slowly lowered her down along with the rest of the red furnishings.

"Well, we'll move onto something a little more tricky. How are you with shielding charms?" Harry shrugged. They'd been going through basic shields in DADA classes.

"Cast a basic one, imagine your life depends on it." Harry settled into the chair and concentrated. For the next half hour he cast several shields and on the last ones Gabriel tried throwing spells at him. "Ok, you can take a break now." She sat down beside him, passing a bottle of water his way. Harry took a swig and paused.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always. What's on your mind?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I've been wondering how you become a Night Stalker?" Gabriel tilted her head and looked at Harry sceptically.

"Most of us had family in the group. So we are more or less born into it. Other people are hand picked at a young age, mostly from the age of 14 up to 25. People who have shown specific talents that the Council deem worthy." Harry nodded, taking another sip.

"How can I join?" Gabriel stared back, she was silent for so long that Harry thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Why?"

"I've fancied becoming an Auror, but I don't really want to work for the Ministry. You guys don't really follow anyone." Gabriel nodded.

"All I'll say Harry is for you to think on it. I personally think you'll do good in the Guard, I don't think the assassin team would suit you well. But when you join the Stalkers, you're in for life. Only time you leave is through injury, retirement or death." Harry nodded, searching round for another topic.

"Do you know much about Occulumency?" He asked.

"Very little. I'm half demon so I have a natural shield to protect my mind. Is that what Albus asked Servurs to do?" Harry nodded again.

"I've only had one lesson, but I just don't feel like he's teaching me anything. I don't even know how to block my mind!"

"Let's try visualising your shield." Gabriel knelt down beside him. "Close your eyes. Now, like the idea of a shield around you, make a shield around your eyes, ears and inside your head."

For the next hour they tried this although Gabriel didn't know how to enter his mind she told him that there was definitely a sense of this shield around him. "Keep trying it. Put it up at night, it may become more natural to you over time."

At the end of their session Harry left to practice Quidditch with the team and Gabriel headed off to bed before her night shift.

The months drifted by slowly. The DA group were progressing nicely along with Harry's lessons with Gabriel. His classes with Snape had slowly smoothed off so he could now repel Snape's attacks. Although he had entered his mind once or twice, especially after his break up with Cho, but once he got over it he quickly picked up again.

He was loving the classes with Lupin and Sirius; the two of them seemed to come up with more interesting things to show them. Although the Ministry watchers were also taking a deep interest in the lessons, they had done very little stop them.

The Ministry watchers were however, getting involved in the direction of many more of their classes. Especially Divination, where one of them would constantly question Trelawney's predictions and teaching methods.

By the time Easter approached the homework pile was at an all time high and Harry was struggling under the pressure. Sirius and Gabriel were both helping him as best they could. The final Quiddtich match was approaching and the fifth years also had career meetings with their heads of house to attend to.

Harry was just on his way to Professor McGonagall's office, knocked once and walked in. He froze when he noticed Gabriel at the back with a clipboard. She smiled and spoke.

"The Ministry want to know what the students are choosing to study towards. Yet more spying for the paranoid Minister. Don't mind me."

Harry nodded and sat before McGonigall desk. The woman surveyed Harry before reaching for some brochures. "Now Harry, from what the other Professors have been telling me, you are working at fairly high standards for most of your lessons. Very good in Defence against the dark arts and Charms. You're working to Exeeds Expectations in my lessons, but I would like to see more class participation." Harry nodded along to these statements. "Potions is looking Acceptable but Professor Snape does not think you'll do well." A muffled laugh came from behind him, he smirked and glanced a look back at Gabriel who had her head pressed into her clip board pretending to write. McGonigall made a slight cough for his attention.

"Have you had much thought on where you would like to be when you finish School Harry?" Harry took a deep breath.

"I was thinking about joining the Night Stalkers." The room was silent.

"You still want to do that Harry?" Gabriel asked. McGonigall pursed her lips.

"Gabriel, would you care to explain to Harry the sort of work he would be expected to do?" Gabriel nodded, stood and sat on the end of the desk facing Harry and McGonicall.

"You have to understand Harry, there is a lot of work involved. It's not just work that gets you onto the team, you have to be able to show good skills in stressful situations. The Council of the Night Stalkers decide whether to take you on and then you go through a minimum two years training. You'll be paired with an experienced member who will train you in combat; magical, physical and weaponry. Then you're trained to work in a team, in military style tactics and on military style attacks. From there you'll be placed in a suitable team. You are constantly on training courses, can be called into missions anytime of the year, and anytime of the day. Plus when you join the group, you are in for life." Gabriel looked worried.

"This is not a decision to be taken lightly."

McGonigall nodded her agreement. "They may be highly respectable figures Harry, but if you do anything wrong the Council have the power to punish you as they see fit. The training is demanding and extreme."

"Do you think I have a chance of joining?" Harry asked. Gabriel and McGonicall shared a look.

"I've been very impressed in your studies, you're skills when training with me. And the Council have had their eyes on you since your first year. I mean the stories I've heard from Professor Quirrell, to the Basilisk, Peter Pettigrew and even last year; you're already held in high interest to the Council."

"Then that's what I want to do. I accept the risks. I know there will be years of hard work and I must follow commands to the letter. What subjects would be necessary for the team?"

"Very well." Gabriel forfeited. "Charms, DADA, Transfigurations. These are the three main you'll need. I would suggest care of Creatures, because we often have to chase down dangerous animals. I can put you before the Council in the summer, if they agree to take you on as an Apprentice then they will assign someone with in the Night Stalkers to be your teacher. They can take you on extra classes here within the school if you choose to stay."

"I'd like that." Harry confirmed.

"Well then Mr Potter, if you choose to follow this I shall of course back you up. Should you change your mind, you can always come and see me." McGonigall motioned to the door for Harry to leave while Gabriel returned back to her seat. As he left he could hear the two women conversing.

"Well team here we are. If we win by 300 points then we have that cup back for another year. Harry, you need to make sure we have those points secured before you catch the snitch." Harry nodded to Angela. The Griffindor Changing room was tense, the only sound other than the pep talk was the herd of footsteps pouring over above them.

"Right team, this is it. Our last shot!" The team cheered together and walked out onto the pitch to a deafening roar.

The Hufflepuffs came out, shook hands and the team broke off into the air. Harry took up his usual routine of circling above the action. The game was fierce, but Griffendor had the advantage of an older, longer formed team.

Harry was keeping the score in mind and knew that after a 150 point lead Angela wanted Harry to desperately get that Snitch. Just as he spotted the snitch, the 150th point went in and Harry dived down in a vertical drop. The Hufflepuff boy just behind him. He swerved around one bludger, then a second and skidded to the floor with the snitch tight in his fist.

The cheers exploded, and then the ground shuddered, knocking Harry to one side. A tense silence revolved around the arena till a second ground shudder sent screams into the air. No one knew what to do until a loud shout echoed around them.

"Everyone, calmly exit the arena and make their way to the great hall." Those nearest the exit made a dash for it while others hurried after them. Gabriel jumped down from the top stand and landed in a crouch behind Harry.

"Teachers, guard the children. Night Stalkers make sure everyone's clear of the area." She shouted. "You lot, get on your brooms and fly up to the castle." Angela stepped up to protest. "No. Just go!" Gabriel stated, facing the farthest wall from them, she paused listening.

Then Harry heard it too. "_Fresh meat! So hungry! Blood, warm, lush blood!_" Parseltounge Harry realised, hurrying the rest of the Griffindor team into the air. The wall Gabriel was watching exploded, sending part of the lower stand to the ground. Harry gazed up, seeing the last person disappearing out of the exit in that area and knowing that if they kept this beast here then everyone was safe.

A head appeared from the hole, ten feet tall and just as wide. He knew it wasn't a Basalisk or else they would have died on sight. The snake was all white with a black cross shaped spot on its forehead. The body just kept winding out of the hole till the tail whipped out behind. He estimated that it must have been at least 100 foot long.

"You'll not find your meal here snake." Gabriel shouted up in Parseltounge.

"So hungry! You'll do just fine." It replied, baring it's teeth at her.

"Harry, get up to the castle." She ordered, flashing red eyes towards him. Harry glanced back and mounted his broom, aiming up.

He was about half way up the stand when he heard the tail lash out at him, clipping the tail of his broom and sending him spiralling into the stand. He rolled with the landing and stood back up, staring at the image before him.

It suddenly made sense what he saw in the photo on Gabriel's desk of her mother. The woman with feathers around her shoulders and head.

Gabriel was suspended in the air, two great black wings lifting and falling, attached at her shoulder blades. Her dark red trench coat flailing in the wind and her plated hair bouncing with the movement. He could feel her energy crackerling in the air around her.

The snake rose up and lunged for her. Her hands flashed to her hip and drew the two blades from the sheaves. Lashing out with her right, she plunged the left blade down into the eye of the snake.

A terrible shriek echoed out as the beast flung its head side to side. Gabriel lowered herself down to the ground, feet planed apart, arms drawn up in a combative stance. Both blades shimmering with green blood.

The snake lunged forward once more as Gabriel side stepped it, hands flung out onto the side of its head. Harry cried out as the tail swung round behind her and connected with her back, sprawling her forward into the dirt.

Harry threw up his hands and ran to the edge bench as the snake dropped its body down upon Gabriel. The shield crystallised around her, bouncing the snake's bulk away from her. Gabriel rolled from under the shield and flipped to her feet, wiping a trail of blood from her face.

"You're quick!" she commented to the snake. Harry raised his wand and sent a stream of fire to the snakes other eye. Getting a direct hit, Harry felt the floor drop from beneath him as the tail thrashed into the wall, collapsing the stands around him.

"Harry!" Gabriel gasped, throwing her hands up. Harry hit the floor and rolled on his back, seeing the stands above crashing forwards, slowed down by Gabriel, he hurried to his feet and ran.

Looking back he saw Gabriel thrown into the air, landing beside him. "Note to self. That tail hurts." She panted, scrambling to her feet beside Harry, one arm holding her ribs. She glanced back with blood red eyes at the destructed stands and then back to Harry.

"Think you can levitate them in the way of the snake?" She asked. "Without hitting me." She added. Harry nodded firmly and concentrated his anger on the benches behind him, raising several from the ground he directed one at a time towards the snakes head.

Gabriel flapped her wings and took to the sky, weaving between the flying benches and extended her hands; flames flashed into existence and began forming a circle. Gabriel threw the roped flames out over the snake's nose and pulled it tight, effectively closing the jaws.

"Jump back!" she shouted at Harry. Pulling the rope again she turned in the air and lifted the snake up in the air, spun once and threw it into the wrecked stand.

She landed back down next to Harry and cursed, looking round for the team. "Where are they!"

Harry jumped as the snake slammed down before them, launching forward toward Harry. In the blink of an eye the snake was frozen, mid air with Gabriel in front of Harry, arm extended into the great jaw, fist clutching a blade that was embedded into the roof of its mouth.

With a hiss and a shudder the snake flopped sideways, twitched and stilled. Gabriel cursed again and staggered backwards, both blades dropped as she gripped her shoulder; blood spurting from the tooth embedded there. She dropped to her knees as Harry approached; stripping off his Quidditch robes he pressed them to the wound.

He could hear shouts of urgency from the entrance way behind him and heard the thunder of footsteps approaching.

"Gabriel!" Bassen screamed, skidding to his knees next to her. "You were only meant to distract it, not fight it!" he shouted, grabbing her injured shoulder, forcing a cry past her lips. "Help me get her up." He said to the three men behind him.

They scooped her up between them, trying to work around the wings on her back and started running back to the castle, Harry following behind. They skidded into the castle, turned the corner and down to the hospital wing. Harry glanced into the hall where the noise was deafening. It was even worse once some students spotted the injured Gabriel. Cries about her being dead followed in their wake as they pursued the endless corridors.

They burst into the hospital wing, quickly attracting the attention of the medi witch. She pointed to a bed and quickly gathered equipment at the bed. "What did this?" She asked, examining the protruding tooth.

"A giant snake." Harry answered, hovering to the back of the group. "It was white, maybe 100 feet long."

"Do we know if it poisonous?" Bassen asked. One of the other Night Stalkers hissed, pulling his hand back, showing a sizzling burn on his hand.

"It's burning through her shoulder!" he exclaimed as the doors to the room burst open behind Harry.

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked, Lupin and Sirius were standing just behind. Sirius started forward and pulled Harry into a hug. "You're alright Pronglet!" he smothered.

"Albus?" Gabriel whispered from the bed.

"She needs medical help now, you can talk after." Madame Pomfrey stated, trying to empty the room.

"Albus!" Gabriel shouted again, grasping Bassen's shoulder to pull herself up. "Listen!" she insisted.

The two other men grasped her arms and tried to pull her back while Bassen tried to calm her. "Listen to me!" she cried again, throwing Bassen into the wall so she could see. "It wasn't him that sent it! It was from with in." The two men pulled her back, she screamed in pain throwing her arms out and sent them both away from her. "It wasn't him Albus. The Ministry are trying to take over by sending that thing into the grounds." She gasped as the men tackled her again.

"Gabriel we need to get this out of you!" Bassen pleaded. The room seemed to rumble; it was so loud Harry thought the white snake was going to burst from the wall again. The three men flew back from the bed as Gabriel sat up, her wings spread out behind her, her eyes blazing red.

"It's the Ministry Albus. They want an excuse to get you out, so they can run the school how they see fit!" she insisted, pleading with the man, blood pouring down her front, pooling on the floor, staining the white sheets beneath her. The smell of burning flesh getting stronger by the second.

Dumbledore gazed at her, neither moving. "I shall look into it Gabriel. You need to rest." He answered, sweeping from the room, ignoring Harry once more. Sirius started pulling Harry out after him as Bassen leapt at Gabriel, grasped the edge of the tooth and pulled.

As the door shut before Harry, a heart wrenching scream followed him out. He nearly ran back in if Lupin and Sirius hadn't pulled him back. "There's nothing we can do." Sirius told him, leading him to his teachers quarters.

It took some time to calm Harry down, but once he was settled he retold the tale of what had happened. The two men kept quiet but Sirius was on the edge of his seat waiting for answers.

"She's been teaching you wandless magic?" He asked at the end. "That's amazing Harry."

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Harry asked.

"She'll heal. She is half demon after all. Demons are notoriously hard to kill; very quick to heal. She only had that cast on her wrist for two weeks; a normal person would have it for 6 to 8 weeks. She'll be fine." Lupin soothed him.

"Do you really think it could the Ministry that sent it?" Harry asked.

Both men looked to each other before answering. "Harry there has already been talk of the Ministry trying to force certain members of staff out of their jobs. Dumbledore has put his foot down and stated that only he can fire staff." Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. "They could very well be aiming to get rid of Dumbldore through an attack."

Harry just glanced at his hands, worry forming in his mind.

* * *

Review please. Any thoughts and suggestions are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a sort of fill in chapter, sets the scene ready for the end clips. hope you enjoy.

* * *

With the next day being a Sunday, Harry ate a hurried breakfast and hovered outside the hospital wing unsure about entering at 8am. He peered through the window in the doorway and narrowly missed getting his head taken off as the door swung open.

"I was hoping to see you soon." Bassen announced, holding the door open for him.

"How is she?" he asked, stepping inside.

"She's been out cold all night." He replied, pulling a second chair up to her bed. Harry sat and studied the still form; he could see the bandages across the top of her shoulder. "She's healing nicely. Should be awake soon, probably try to get out of here by lunch." The man chuckled.

"What did she mean yesterday?"

"The snake was not from Voldermort, he would not want the publicity. She thinks it could be the Ministry trying to cause trouble."

"Sounds plausible." Harry agreed.

"'Course it's plausible." A voice croaked as Gabriel shifted under the sheets.

"Said she'd be up soon." Bassen muttered leaning forward to help her sit up. She didn't move her injured arm, and propped herself up with a grimace of pain.

"They want to be able to control the teachings within the school."

"Can they get away with that?" Harry queried.

"If they can remove Dumbledore." The three dropped into silence.

Harry spent the rest of the day with Gabriel and several of the Night Stalkers as they each dropped by and drifted off again. By the evening Gabriel had somehow managed to talk her way out of the Hospital Wing on the pretence that she has daily check- ups.

The second Gabriel entered the hall she swept straight to the Night Stalkers table that was bursting with people. She squeezed Harry and herself on to the top end of the table where she waved for silence.

"What's the word then?" she asked, leaning in to the group.

"Well, Dave from admin says that the unspeakable were hurrying round the whole Ministry roughly half an hour before the attack. He said mostly everyone had been finished early. Whether they were actually finished with their work or not." The blond haired male from Charlie group informed them.

"Security were sent home early along with the Aurors." The older, dark haired woman next to him added.

"So they made sure no help was available." Gabriel commented. "Anything else?"

"Chalie Weasley rang me this morning. Asking for a description of the snake. Said it sounds very similar to one that they were looking after at the safari range. Said he was transported out three days ago. He looked into the paper work, Ministry signature. We're tracing it now." Phosta told them.

"The most you'll find will be an escape or mugging form from the transporters." Gabriel put in. "I want all ears to the ground." She straightened her sling. "In any way you can." She added narrowing her eyes with smirk forming with her lips.

"Call a meeting for tonight. I want everyone together, we need to plan a move here." She ordered Bassen. The group nodded before dispersing, some heading to patrol, others to spread the message while the rest of Alpha team sat down to eat. Harry sat beside Gabriel and took up the conversation, feeling the tension rising around the hall as the students filed in.

By Monday morning, as usual, everyone knew what had happened within the arena walls. Once again Harry was centre of gossip and being skirted around where ever he went.

He had been told by Hermione and Ginny about Grawp and had spent the day with them and Ron discussing the implications of Hagrids actions.

By dinner time Harry was on tender hooks awaiting the results from the meeting last night. He had sat down at the Griffindor table and was looking upon the empty Stalker table with concern. Twenty minutes into the meal and all hell literally was let loose.

A large crash and shout were heard from the entrance hall. The great hall descended into silence as people listened to the argument.

"What right do you have?" Harry thought it was Bassen.

"...letter before you...goes into detail." Someone answered, harder to hear over the storming of feet.

"Who signed this?" someone else screamed. There was a second shout of warning, a hard thump and a crash as a suit of armour was sent scattering into the great hall entrance.

Harry felt the air change and turned in time to see Gabriel with Phosta, Tora and Damon shadow into the space between the Hufflepuff and Griffindor tables. Gabriel nodded to one side and then the other as Tora and Phosta ran up to the Teachers table and planted themselves in guard before it. Damon and Gabriel stayed where they were.

The stamp of feet reached the doorway and numerous people swept in. Harry spotted the man who had taken Umbridges place in the Ministry along with a few familiar Aurors including Tonks and Kingsley. The man in charge marched up to Gabriel, entering her personal space.

"We have already been attacked by your Guard team. Do I have to deal with you?" he asked. He stood the same height as Gabriel, with short cropped, black hair and a Spaniard skin colour. Gabriel glanced around the man to watch one of the Guards men untangling himself from the suit of armour on the floor.

"If you were a threat to him," Gabriel started staring back to the man. "Then he would of course attack. Now what is this about?" The man unfurled some parchment to the side of her face.

"This is an arrest warrant for one Rubious Hagrid."

"On what charges?" Bassen growled from behind.

"The charge of kidnapping a dangerous beast. And causing damage to property, injury to yourself and to Mr potter."

"I don't recall agreeing to that?" she stated, eyeing the Aurors with a cold stare. A few of them stepped back from her. "Hagrid?" Gabriel shouted.

The man in question stood up and answered. "I want you to leave these halls and run. I shall catch up to you and escort you to safety until this matter is sorted." She ordered. Hagrid walked down and was flanked on either side by Phosta and Tora.

The man in charge growled in his throat and shouted out. "Stop him!" The Aurors and other men made to run forward. Gabriel shouted and threw out her good arm, sending the whole group sailing past the other Night Stalkers who were gathered by the door. Hagrid hurried past Gabriel and the man in charge and made a dash for the exit.

"No!" the man shouted, lifting his wand after Hagrid. Gabriel lashed out, striking him in the face and grabbed his hand, twisting. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees. "You broke my hand!" he screeched, grasping his wrist.

"No. This is breaking your hand." Gabriel growled, twisting his arm further, drawing forth a loud crack. He screamed, toppling forward.

The Aurors and officials were getting to their feet, some blasting spells after Hagrid while others aimed for Gabriel. A shield guarded Gabriel as she released the man before her. "Escort these people from the grounds." She ordered, bending to meet the man's face once more. "You go back to the Minister and tell him we are following the paper trail." The man gasped eyes wide and staggered to his feet. He hurried from the hall with his team in toe while being flanked by the Stalkers.

Gabriel took a deep breath and turned to the Headmaster. "My apologies." She nodded her head respectfully, turned and swept from the room. The hall burst into chatter as the students exchanged views and opinions.

"What was that about?" Ron asked the group around him.

"It was exactly what Gabriel foretold." Harry answered, leaning into the table. He told them in a hushed tone what Gabriel had argued about in the hospital wing.

The next few days were rolled through with gossip and talk. Students seemed to be equally divided on the idea that the attack was caused by the Ministry. The Night Stalkers were often seen around the castle but never at the dinner table. The group seemed to have grown substantially in number and you could only recognise them by the arm bands they all wore with the NS symbol and coat of arms on.

When Saturday came round Harry met Gabriel as usual. She appeared tired and ill. Her arm was out of the sling but was near enough useless in lifting objects. They went through the basic magic she had taught Harry and carried on to the more complex ones. By the end of the first hour they were finished and Harry was taking a break.

"Gabriel?" he asked, putting down his butter beer. She looked up. "That travelling you do with the shadows and flames...how do you do that?" she smiled.

"It's a bit like appirating. Only more subtle, harder to track." She stood up arms out stretched. "First you must learn to feel the shadows in a room. You can use shadows to cloak yourself." As she said this the shadows from the corners of the rooms swirled to her, surrounding her from foot to head. "Then you go into them." She disappeared. "And step out of them" she appeared behind him.

"So you must learn to feel shadows." Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow. She laughed. Placing a hand on his shoulder she covered his eyes. "You know what a shadow looks like. Now tell them to come to you." Harry felt stupid, but closed his eyes and repeated in his head, mouthing the words.

_Shadows come to me! I command you to surround me. Shield me. Close around me!_

He carried on for several minutes until he realised that Gabriel had removed her hands. Opening his eyes he stared through a thick mist at her and realised that the darkness was around him and she could not see him. "Now! Move to be beside me." Harry stepped forward, into the dark mist and felt his stomach churn. Blinking he looked to his side where Gabriel stood, becoming clearer as the shadows left.

"Want to try again?" she asked him. By the end of the next hour he was getting quicker, but was still slow to draw the shadows in to him. "You've done good." She praised him, walking to the Great Hall with him.

She stopped. "You do realise that this could be our last lesson right?" she asked. Harry turned, knowing this was coming. "They're looking to arrest me next. I won't go without a fight, but I can't come back here when it happens." He nodded, casting his eyes down.

Gabriel slipped something into his hand. "If you need me, at all, use this." He looked at the object. It looked like a pendant on a chain.

"Press it to your lips, ask for me. I'll know where you are and come to you." She told him. "I hope you become my apprentice, after all you've learnt. I'm so proud little brother." Harry looked up to her as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She then turned and walked away.

Later that night when the main hall was filled Gabriel shadowed in behind Dumbledore and started talking animatedly with him. A few minutes after there was a second arrival that sent startled cries around the hall. The Minister, flanked by a dozen Aurors, stormed to the front table. "Gabriel Sanches Riddle and Albus Dumbldore. You are both under arrest for treason." Both people stood to their full height and looked down upon the Aurors.

"Treason?" Dumbldore asked, glancing over his spectacles.

"I know about the Order of the Phoenix. You are trying to have me removed from power! That was the plan with that snake."

"You're more stupid than you look." Gabriel snapped. Dumblore placed a calming hand upon her arm.

"I assure you Minister, I have turned down that position many times. All we are doing is trying to convince you that Lord Voldermort has returned." The whole room flinched.

"Arrest them!" he replied.

"If you believe we will come quietly, you are most wrong." With a flick of his wand, Dumbldore blasted the whole group back while Fawks the Phoenix swooped low over head. Dumbledore grasped Gabriel around her arm, and latched onto the tail feathers of his pet. In a blinding flash the three were gone.

The room was a stunned silence while the group stood back to their feet. The Night Stalkers were gathered behind them, chuckling to themselves. "You lot!" The Minister barked, facing them. "Are all suspended until she is found."

Bassen motioned for the group to leave. Professor MacGonigal stood to her feet. "If that is all Minister then I suggest to leave this hall and allow the students to finish their dinner." The Minister nodded and led the rest of the group out.

For the final time the hall descended into chatter. Harry looked up at Sirius and Lupin and motioned to the door. Once out in the Entrance hall they made their way to the sleeping quarters the men shared. Lupin settled into their common room sofa and watched Sirius pace back and forth.

"How long until he gets rid of you two?" Harry asked.

"However long it takes him to convince the school board that we are dangerous." Sirius stated.

"Won't take long for them to think that of me." Lupin added, rubbing his tired face.

"I wish there was something I could do." Harry muttered, throwing himself into Sirius' arm chair.

"If we can't do anything, I doubt you can." Lupin said, trying to ease the teen.

With the Easter holidays starting in the next week and his exams straight after, Harry could only sit and wonder what the new term brought with it.

* * *

Please review, any suggestions please do make them


End file.
